The Wolf and The panther
by KnightVine
Summary: This is a SS/RL love story set in the Maraurders era. It is basically a teen fic and I hope you enjoy. Im rating it as T for the language.
1. Chapter 1

Remus sat silently starring into the forbidden forest. It had taken forever to get rid of James, Sirius and Peter; the marauders had been constantly pulling cruel pranks all weekend and Remus had finally had enough of pacing and waiting to try and stop the others. Luckily no one had been seriously hurt but he could not help but think, had they had found Severus, that there may have been a lot more blood and sweat spilt. Contrary to popular belief Remus honestly felt a lot of respect for Severus ; the boy with the lank, long greasy hair, thin frame and pitch black tunnel eyes that seemed to go on and on and on. At least when Remus had been "forced" to study with the other boy they actually got work done, something that Remus knew he would never get done with the others.

Taking in a deep breath through his nose Remus could smell the mud, dried leaves and trickles of another animal close by. Being a werewolf did have its ups and the strong sense of smell was definitely one of them, except when in the toilets then it was just a plain nuisance. This animal's smell was different though. It was a mixture of mint and mud mixed with a smell Remus could not for the life of him put a finger on. His heightened eyesight did not help him to decipher where the animal was but from the sounds of its walking it was either a big cat or a dog.

Remus stood swiftly, unable to let the curiosity drown him. Walking as quietly as he could Remus followed the sounds of the taps against the now nearly frozen land. Remus quickened his pace after sensing the animal beginning to run. His werewolf mind screamed; follow the beast whilst his own thoughts prayed for him to be careful. Suddenly Remus couldn't hear the footsteps anymore; It was as if the creature had just vanished. Stopping almost immediately Remus took in another breathe and smelt the strongest scent above him. Slowly, as if he were afraid it would try to attack him Remus looked up. He could not see anything other than the tree though. Confused Remus glanced at his watch and then swore in a gasp; it was time for Remus to get back, the others would be wondering where he was.

Stumbling over a low hanging branch he started to hurriedly jog back to the glowing castle quickly. Promising himself he would be back tomorrow to check if he could see the animal then.

Falling into the Gryffindor tower room Remus finally stopped to breathe. His lungs were burning and his face was properly a beetroot from running from halfway into the forest to the tower. Before Remus could even think of going to bed an angry cough made its presence known. Turning to face the chairs Remus let a wry smile grace his face to the other, much angrier, occupants.

"Where the hell have you been Remus?" James's voice thundered.

"I" Remus started but before he could utter a sentence Sirius jumped in front of his face.

"Yeah, Where! We have been worried sick! No note, no word no nothing. What the hell are you playing at."

"I"

"Honestly Remus, I thought you cared about us. Why would you run of? Huh?" James continued on.

"Guy's"

"I just cannot believe you would do that. Leaving us to fend for ourselves. With it being so close to the full moon as well. Anything could have happened to you!"

"Remus why" Lily spoke now, but Remus had had enough.

"Shut up! I am trying to speak here!" Gasp's echoed throughout the room. "If you would just let me speak. I went to the forest to get some fresh air so to speak as the fear coming of the others who you were pranking was meddling with me. And I'm not sorry one bit that you had to defend yourselves you were the ones pranking, not me. Also what you might like to know is that I am a big boy now. I don't need guardians or any more parents' thank you very much!"

James stood with a horrified look on his face whilst Sirius and Peter (who seemed to be cowering on the chair behind James) looked hurt and horrified. Lily on the other hand looked wounded, as if she had just been bitten by a poisonous snake.

"Lily sorry I yelled but no one was listening to me. Please forgive me for being so mean and rude." Lily smiled sweetly and went to hug him whilst Sirius scoffed.

"What Sirius?"

"Nothing doesn't matter." Sirius spoke refusing to look at Remus.

"No really what?" Remus was truly puzzled now.

"Say sorry to the girl but never his friends." Sirius's face held a poorly concealed smile.

"Goodnight then." Remus waved softly to then and went to the stairs leading to the boy's dorm.

"Wait Remus, that doesn't explain why you are coming in at one in the morning! " James spoke, refusing to let the matter lie.

"Oh well, you see, I smelt a weirdly intoxicating smell that made me follow it into the forest. I didn't realise the time until it was late and by then I had lost the scent. And before you ask, no I did not find out what it was but by the sounds of it, it was a big cat or a dog of some sort." With that said he bounded up the stairs in desperate need of sleep. The others following in sync.

The next morning, with the fog forming thickly Remus made his way with Sirius to the great hall for breakfast. Voices pounded in Remus's head but as quickly as they had come Remus had tuned them out, focusing solely on Sirius, James, Lily and Peter. His eyes like every morning found themselves fixing on the Slytherin table in search of the constant victim of his best friends "pranks".

Sitting at the end of the long wooden bench sat Severus Snape reading what was presumably a potions text book. His long hooked nose stuck our among the curtain of his black hair. His thick fingers were clutching a spoon lifting cereal slowly to his mouth being careful not to even drip a tear of it on his precious book. The look on his face was one of pure concentration. And even though others, well everyone called him ugly and bat like Remus could see a very handsome soon to be man. His eyes although many believe they were black, Remus could tell they had the odd fleck of crisp brown around them, making his pupil more see able. His hair was lank and greasy looking from the many hours he towered over a cauldron preparing potions for the hospital wing. Of course no one but himself, Madame Pompfrey and Professor Dumbledore knew this because they feared if another did then they would refuse treatment. In fact the only other person who knew this was Remus as he had been violently ill on one of his full moons and whilst being held up at the hospital wing had overheard a conversation between the med witch and the student discussing when the next batch of healing potion was to be ready by.

A tap on his shoulder brought him back to facing a smiling Sirius as they had arrived at their spot on the table.

Unaware that he was being watched Remus continued to eat and converse with Lily over the new transfiguration book, whilst Severus Snape gazed longingly at his back.

Hey Guy's this is my first fic and I would love some comments critiscism's and advice please :D. I hope you enjoy it and I will try to update weekly. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oi, look guys it's snivillus. Let's go get him James? I have this great new spell I found the other day."

The two friends glanced at each other smirking whilst Remus and Peter sat back and watched them stalk their prey.

Severus was sitting calmly by the hollow oak of the tree Lily stopped being friends with him at. His face was yet again blank showing no emotion other than concentration for the thick Advanced Potions book sat in his lap. One thin finger was following a complex potion no doubt that Severus must have been struggling with, Remus thought.

Unbeknownst to Sirius and James, Severus had already seen them approaching and was calmly gathering his things silently ready to run. Of course Severus could fight them and win but Lily liked them and even though they were no longer friends he still followed her plea to not sink to their level.

By the time Severus had all his possesions back into his slightly damp, brown patchy bag James and Sirius had already got to him. Unable to find an exit Severus stood with his wand lowered as theirs came to point at his chest.

"Hello Snivels. How are you today?" James slyly smiled at him.

"Yeah snivels having a good day being miserable and putrid as usual?" Sirius barked with laughter accompanied by James and a few around them.

"I'm just leaving actually black." Severus replied swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Actually you're not!" With a great sweep of his wand black spoke a spell turning Severus over. Floating in mid-air Severus dropped his wand and tried to stay as still as possible.

"Oh for merlin's sake." Whispered a voice near Remus's ear; jumping slightly Remus turned to see Lily's hurt expression.

"I thought you did not care for Severus anymore?" He asked.

"I don't care for him!" Lily startled. "I just do not think it is right for them to pick on people, especially Severus."

"Why especially Severus?" Remus asked turning to look at the furious expression Severus had placed on his face.

"I" Lily pondered. "If I tell you this you cannot tell the others ok!" Remus nodded politely. "Well Severus won't hurt them as I told him not to. I mean, even though we are not friends anymore I know he still wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I would love to be friends with him again, but he just hurt me a lot you know?!"

Remus nodded again in confirmation. They both sat back and watched the going's on; neither knew what to do to stop the boys.

Severus was still hanging there, feeling the blood rush to his normally pale face. His heart was racing with anger wishing he had never promised Lily.

"Sirius look at the time. Its nearly time for charms, hurry up and use the spell. "James said.

"Fine. Ready Snape." Sirius gave a crooked smirk and whipped his wand around to an unfamiliar pattern to all but two. Severus's eyes widened but before he could do anything Sirius spoke.

"Sectumsempra" For a minute nobody could see anything happen when suddenly Lily pushed past Sirius knocking him to the ground releasing Severus. She ripped his T-shirt of and before anyone could ask what she was doing several of the crowd screamed. Severus's cheast had four deep gashes clouded by ruby red blood pouring everywhere. His face twisted into pain whilst he grabbed Lily's hand.

"Remus" Lily screamed. "Remus come and holds his hand please" She sobbed.

Remus ran past the frozen crowd to Lily and grabbed Severus's hand whilst whispering what he thought were comforting words to the broken boy. Lily on the other hand, had grabbed Severus's wand and proceeded to whisper a incantation with a complex looking pattern above the cuts. Slowly the cuts started to close; Lily was sobbing silently above the boy whilst Remus was stroking his hair softly.

"Move. MOVE" Came the thunderous voice of Albus Dumbledore accompanied by Professor Slughorn and Professor McGonagall.

Stopping by the three on the ground Professor Dumbledore glanced at the crowd and the to the scene on the floor.

"Minerva perhaps you should take those two up to my office I shall be there in a bit. Professor Slughorn do you have the blood replenishing potion?" Whilst Minerva grabbed Sirius and James, Horace gave the potion to Remus who pressed it to Severus's lips, urging him to drink.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry I have not been on in a while; lots of family stuff and college stuff :/ I hope this makes up for it though :)x

Severus's eyes pushed open to a blinding white light. His breathing was quiet and all around him the soft steps of the students creeping in and out the hospital ward. Sitting up slowly, Severus glanced around him steadily taking in every piece of information he could. Before he could sit upright a sharp stinging was pulsing against his chest making it increasing uncomfortable for him to stay sitting. Lying back down on the warm bed Severus pushed back his top to see four deep scars littering his usually pale unblemished chest. His heart gave a gasp as the curtain surrounding his bed was pulled back and two older witches came bumbling through.

One of the witches wore deep rouge robes, so dark in fact they were so dark one might say they were black. Her hair was pulled back tightly on top of her head with her hat slipping to the side. Her glasses were perched on the tip of her slightly pointed noise as her face was pulled into a scowl. Her eyes hone with kindness that only some were accosted to.

The other witch however was a short woman with a very plump figure. Hey face was stern but calm allowing him to feel a little bit calmer. Her hat was sat straight in the hair giving her height, yet she was still very short compared to him.

"How are you feeling Severus?" Asked Madame Pomfrey.

Severus tried to speak but his throat was sore with a crackling cough ready to pronounce itself. Professor McGonagall rushed to the side to grab a class of cooling water. Bringing it to his lips whilst he struggled to sit up.

"I'm okay thank you." Severus replied after the soothing liquid cooled his burning throat. "What happened?" he asked after a short pause.

"Mister Black" Professor McGonagall started, though she needn't have continued as Severus felt the memories blast at him like a shower hose.

"Severus I am truly sorry that this has got to the point where your life is at risk but we will do everything in our power to now stop it."

"Professor McGonagall I was just wondering, what will black get for using that curse?" Severus asked.

"He will get detention, but he did not create the curse so we will put time into looking for that culprit and then when we have found the man or women they will be expelled from Hogwarts." She looked furious.

"I'll go pack then." Severus replied looking close to tears.

"Wait, what?" Replied McGonagall.

"I created the spell; it's a hobby of mine. For what it is worth I am going to Miss Hogwarts. Is there nothing I can do? Please I'll do anything to stay!" He replied with tears now streaming down his face slowly picking up speed to splash on the floor.

"Meet me at the head masters office in 10 minutes." She replied whilst walking to find Professor Dumbledore.

Severus stood silently staring at the statue in front of him; the headmaster's office was just up the stairs and that is where he would receive his punishment, clearly he was going to be expelled so why he had do this was a mystery to him. Knocking on the stone he began his trek up the winding staircase. He then knocked on the door and waited. Severus entered after hearing the headmaster call out for him to enter; he was greeted with the sight the headmaster, professor McGonagall and James, Sirius, Remus and Peter who was looking worried whilst Lily was watching in an emotion not readable.

"Ah mister Snape" Dumbledore started. " glad to see you managed to get here, how are you feeling at the moment?"

"I'm fine." Severus replied stiffly, trying desperately to hold on to his dignity and hide his emotions from his enemy's.

Dumbledore nodded and assessed the boy with his eyes. Severus stood straight with his arms behind his back; his skin only a shade whiter than normal and his hair hanging in front of his face, with his nose on full display. Remus took in how he swayed slightly on his feet and how his eyes were vaguely dazed in a dizzy way.

"I have called you up here to discuss the incident that took place earlier today; now as you know this incident was very dangerous causing Severus to fall ill. Seeing as the severity of this incident cause Severus permanent injury's there must be a suitable punishment we can all come up with." Albus leant back in his chair, is face grave and his eyes blank.

The silence that followed lasted for a minute before Severus spoke up, causing the others to look up at him in astonishment.

"I think you should just let him continue with the detentions; I do not wish to continue with asking for more as I know it would fall on wasted ears." Severus starred straight into Albus's eyes, silently praying he did not try to object; Severus was beginning to feel ill again whilst he could feel blood starting to leak from his chest. He just wanted to lie down and sleep before he would be made to go home again for creating the spell.

Before anyone could argue the fireplaces glowed green and the med witch walked through and made a beeline for Severus. And before he could do anything she began to push him gently into a chair he had not previously seen.

"Mr Snape, sit you down! Or you are going to end up killing yourself." She instructed him to remove his shirt and at this point he was so sleepy he could only agree. Peeling his shirt of he could barely mask the pain and as soon as it was of several gasps were echoed around the room; his bandages were no longer the starting white they had once been, instead they were ruby red and leaking badly. As the witch began to remove them Severus could barely make out the angry mumblings she was making about the headmaster before he fell asleep.

*Remus's POV*

I could smell his scent from halfway down the corridor; I could smell his blood from the hospital wing. It was very intoxicating and the only reason I stopped myself hunting for him was the fact he was a fellow student and I had a crush on him. My feelings for him had multiplied since his near death experience and my relationship with the others had come to a halt. James had backed Sirius saying he did not know what he was getting into and Peter was of course with James all the way. The only one I talked to anymore was Lily and the professors. And even then it was only small words of thanks of excuse ME's. Before I could ponder anymore a knock echoed throughout the room we were sitting in. Professor Dumbledore greeted Severus and went on to explain what was going to happen.

I noticed several things during the meeting; one. Sirius was stuck still which was odd considering he was usefully very movement orientated. Two. Severus was stood still standing straight up three. I could smell blood and it was gradually getting thicker and four. No one asked Severus to sit down. Why? Couldn't they see he is ill? I could see him beginning to sway softly and his skin had dropped a tone in skin colour. Before anyone could predict it, the fireplace glowed green and Madame. Pomfrey came thundering straight towards Severus; she pushed the boy down into the chair and ordered him to remove his shirt. The smell off blood filled my nostrils with such intensity I couldn't look towards Severus for the fear I would try to bite him. It was the full moon tonight and if I was to bite him he could potentially get infected. Well that would only happen when I am in my werewolf form but I wouldn't take the risk. Not on him. He fell asleep quickly due to the blood loss making him harder to transport to the hospital wing. I stood and walked tried to walk towards him but Sirius's hand connected with my arm stopping me. I shook it off and gave him a murderous glare hoping to get across how disgusted I was with him. He looked hurt but I don't care; he nearly killed Severus. He deserved to feel hurt!

"Madame, I will carry him if you wish?" I asked already anticipating the answer.

She looked at me for a second in question before nodding softly and shuffling out of the way for me to pick him up. I gathered him in my arms swiftly and proceeded towards the door. His blood had begun to slow thanks to the med witch and his fingers game to loosely curl around my torn jumper. Looking down I noticed he was staring at me in confusion, I smiled slightly down at him and he gave me one back before snuggling his head into my chest and breathing deeply. My lips remained in a smile before I reluctantly made it fall due to coming up to the hospital wing. He only in your arms because he has no choice I reminded myself, knows he hated me just as much as the others. Sighing I didn't notice the way he snuggled deeper into my chest and how his slim hand rested on my erratic heart, nor did I notice the whispered words I love you as I was too deep in my thoughts of hatred.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus was becoming tired of waking up in the hospital. It seemed to becoming a habit which he hoped would soon fade away. This time though Severus noticed another body was near his; the body consisted of brown hair, long fingers (two of which were gently holding on to his own little pinkie finger), a worn, old looking Hogwarts uniform and grey patchy socks. The stranger shoes were placed delicately next to Severus's own shoes against the wall.

Severus raised himself to get a better view of the others face. Gasping in shock he snatched his hand back and tried to crawl further away. He then noticed that it was nearly night meaning the full moon was tonight. Remus did not know that Severus knew his secret. It was not like Severus had meant to learn of it but being that he was and what he read about in the dark books he had been collecting since a young boy, Severus could spot the signs of a werewolf a mile away. He heard a groan and whimper coming from the other boy; the noises were building in intensity as a rapidly approaching moon was rising from behind the Hogwarts quidditch pitch.

The black haired boy jumped from his place in the bed and leapt at the door. He tried twisting the handle and then pounding the door but no help came from his actions. He was stuck and before he could even begin to think about using his wand Remus's last howl of pain tore through him, as did his bones and such. Severus decided the only way he was going to have any hope of surviving this atrocious ordeal was to change himself.

He thanked Merlin his mother had, before she died, taught him Occlumency. He focused his thoughts on his chosen animagus form whilst stopping any thoughts about any other happenings from affecting his change. Severus could feel his bones clicking in and out of place; fur began to bubble on his white skin turning it into a mass of black. His eyes slid into slits and before long he felt his four paws hit the floor with an audible thud! His tail was the last to form; his tail elegantly uncurled from the bottom of his back.

When Severus finally felt he was able to look his eyes met those of a confused looking wolf. The wolfs muzzle nuzzled his neck and made its way across his body, occasionally sticking out its tongue to taste the panther. Severus felt himself breathe a sigh of relief as Remus flew down in a playful gesture. He had been accepted.

Remus continued to playfully nudge and jump upon Severus and afraid to step out of line, Severus gave into his demands to play. Despite being a wolf Severus found himself having a fantastic time with Remus. They played well into the night until the clock on the wall struck 2am. Remus then found himself becoming tired, his teeth nipped at Severus pleading for them to lie down. Severus pawed at Remus to accept and made his way over to the bed. Leaping on top of the bed covers Severus twirled until he felt able to lie down comfortably. Thinking the other was asleep Remus climbed next to Severus and happily laid atop him. Severus slightly grumbled but thankfully went straight back to sleep. Neither animal saw three slightly smiling elder witches/ wizard walking away from the door.

The morning tore through Remus unlike the others before this one. Instead of unthinkable pain, Remus felt a slight discomfort and nipping as his body formed into its original shape. He snuggled deeper into a soft warm thing under him. As Remus opened his eyes he caught a glimpse of another, he was met with pitch black eyes that were surrounded by flecks of brown.


End file.
